


Spain

by TBJRomeo



Series: The Holy Duo [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Middle Ages, Murder, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: A series of one-shots highlighting key moments between Broque and Jose while they were in Spain.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Holy Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 00-Scars

Sitting in a black horse drawn carriage with elegant gold molding wasn't new for Broque. His head was resting against the side of his window, looking out at the blacked barren streets. He could do nothing but look at the buildings, which paled in comparison to French architecture if you asked him. All in all he was left rather board. He couldn’t help but glance over at Jose. 

The boy was looking out his own window with a hard face. He was tense beyond belief, but Broque understood. Spain was by far the least safe place for either one of them, even with Jose as a Royal Bastard. A shudder ran threw him at the mere thought of……. 

_We_ _gotta_ _be careful, be smart to survive. No physical contact in public and no matter what_ _,_ _you do not speak to anyone. Stay close to me and keep your face hard, guard up at all times._

Jose’s words echoed in his head but the Frenchman couldn’t help wanting to place his hand on Jose’s thigh. As if reading his mind, the youth shifted farther away from the older man. Sighing Broque ran a hand through his hair, which now hung in loose ringlets above his ears, and sighed. 

**I wish he’d let me properly groom myself.**

Again, he sighed eyes never leaving his lover. Jose’s mood has drastically shifted since they left. He had been distant from Broque, going as far as to force the man to sleep in his own room during their journey. Their interactions were limited to Jose using whatever he could get his hands on to blacken Broque’s hair, telling him what his story would be, and tending to his wounds. Another shudder ran through Broque as he touched the white bandages wrapped around his throat. He couldn’t help but think about that night, almost three weeks ago. 

_It’s just a collar….think of it as just a collar._

The feel of a hand on his thigh caused Broque to flinch away. His head whipped to his right to look at Jose, a smile playing on his lips but he forced it away. Jose gave his leg a gentle squeeze before retracting it, face still like stone. 

“It hurtin?” 

Broque shook his head with a soft smirk. He liked it, his permanent collar, more than he could have ever imagined. 

**Maybe one day Jose will let me mark him.**

Broque smirked as their carriage rolled to a stop. Both men opened their door and got out of the carriage. Jose lumbered to the driver and tossed him a small pouch of coin. 

“Gracias Señor.” He said before driving off. 

Jose nodded then made his way over to Broque. 

“Gracias means thank you and Señor means.....Mister.” 

Broque looked at him with a quirked brow. 

“I’m not gunna just have you here and not knowing what people sayin.” 

The blonde nodded while watching Jose walk past him. Dutifully he followed Jose into a dark building. Glancing around Broque found that the room was completely empty, save for the massive bookshelves lining the walls. Jose turned to the left and walked to a shelf in the back and just staired at it for a moment. Finally, he reached for an olive-green book and pulled it back. The wall split open reveling a dark stairwell. 

“Go.” Jose ordered while pointing to the stairs. 

With a nod Broque swiftly walked to the passageway and down the steps. For a moment the space went pitch black before a soft light flickered causing Broque to look back. Jose descended the steps with a small iron lantern in his hand. 

“Follow me.” Jose said as he walked past the man. 

Again, Broque found himself following close behind the smaller man. Once he was close enough Broque reached out for Jose’s free hand and laced their fingers together. Jose looked at him and smiled. 

“You know these passageways were molded after the Catacombe di Roma.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Before they were called the Templar, they were Order of the Ancients. In 220BC, when the roman’s invaded Hispania, the Order built tunnels so that they could move in secret. Only the highest members knew about these tunnels.” 

“If these are Templar tunnels, how do you know about them?” 

“During the last Punic war Hannibal realized he wouldn’t win, so he tearfully sent Imilce and their five-year old son Iphicles to Castulo. He thought they’d be safe there and for a year or so it was.” 

“I thought that was mere speculation.” 

“Yeah, that’s what the Roman’s preferred. Let it be a rumor and speculation but never the truth. That’s why they sent a member of the gens Servilia family, Aloysius Servilia Quirinus, to kill her and Iphicles. The boy did manage to kill Imilce but he couldn’t kill Iphicles. Instead, Aloysius took Iphicles as a slave. Aloysius showed Iphicles around these tunnels. Somehow Iphicles convinced Aloysius to have the tunnels altered and kill all the order members that knew about them. After that the two disappeared and somehow my family lineage began.” 

“How is that possible, if they were both men?” 

Jose shrugged while rounding a corner. 

“Don’t know..........my Mama thought Iphicles might have had an apple or something that he used to control Aloysius...... I always liked the idea of them being in love, ya know. Maybe Aloysius didn’t kill Iphicles because they were in love and they killed all those Templars so they could be together in peace. Then they took in cute little orphans and raised them to be wanderers, like me....” 

Broque felt his heart swell as he watched Jose speak of the life he pictured for Aloysius and Iphicles. 

**It is truly an ideal life……** **I wonder…..**

“That’s a rather romantic dream for an assassin.” Broque mused as his thumb rubbed the back of Jose’s hand. 

“I was young and stupid.....My mamma was probably right about the mind control. Or maybe Aloysius got married and just kept Iphicles as a slave or something.” Jose sighed. 

The somber look on his face hurt Broque more than any of the wounds on his body ever could. 

“It was a different time then, mon amour, men like us could live openly then, especially Roman and Greek men.” 

Jose looked at Broque, brow quirked, before lightly squeezing the hand in his. Broque smirked as he glanced over at his companion. 

“I think you’re right, maybe they were lovers and maybe they killed so they could be together and adopt cute little orphans.....” 

They both stopped at a staircase that led up to a metal door. Jose went up first then shuffled his feet around till a harsh snapping noise echoed around them. The door slowly slid open but everything was pitch black until Jose entered the room, Broque not far behind. 

The room was fairly small with a decent sized bed against the wall opposite the entrance. On the right side of the room there was a six-drawer dresser, pushed up against the wall under a barred window. 

“Strip, I gotta check your wounds.” Jose ordered after closing the door. 

Broque smiled and nodded as he began taking off his clothes. While he did Jose walked to the door on the left side of the room. 

“I’ll be back, just wait for me on the bed.” He stated before exiting the room. 

Broque walked to the window and opened it just a bit. 

**Get some fresh air flowing through here.**

With little else to do Broque sat on the bed and waited for Jose’s return. Looking down at his wounds, which were mostly healed by this point. 

**He is so good to me. He made sure there was little to no pain with his ointments and teas, and his attention to them has helped them heal faster.**

Again, his pointer finger began to stroke the scar around his neck. 

**Jose truly has a kind and romantic soul.**

“Stand up Papacito.” Jose ordered as he walked in the room with a brown leather satchel. 

Nodding Broque stood, watching as Jose got on his knees and set the bag down beside him. 

“We lucky Enzo was out here before us. Mario managed to have him pick up some stuff for me before we got here.” Jose muttered as he pulled a black jar out of the bag. 

When it was opened a heady aroma filled the room and Broque couldn’t help but moan. Jose rolled his eyes while scooping out a generous amount. Gingerly he smeared the thick gel along the raised pink strips on Broque’s sides. The man shuddered at the cold. 

“You think you’d be use to this by now.” Jose chuckled. 

Broque couldn’t help but laugh at the truth of his words. 

**Jose has been putting this stuff on me three times a day for weeks now,** **but** **I still shudder......**

“I can’t help it.” 

Jose just nodded then stood up with a long thick strip of white cloth. He placed the end a few inches below Broque’s belly button and the older man quickly placed a finger over it, to keep it in place. Slowly Jose started circling him, meticulously wrapping the cloth around his chest, stopping just below his diaphragm then back down. Again, Broque held the end piece until Jose could add a clear adhesive to keep it in place. 

Before Jose told him to Broque sat back down on the bed. The youth rubbed what was left of the gel on Broque’s neck and shoulder. For his arm he took a large layered piece of cloth and set it on the wound. Once that was secured, he grabbed a smaller piece of cloth from the bag. Jose only wrapped Broque’s neck once and much looser than the one around his chest, so he doesn’t choke. 

“All se-” 

Before Jose could finish Broque pulled Jose closer then smelted their lips together. His hand fisting the soft black velvet doublet to keep the smaller man close. Jose tried to pull away but Broque tightened his hold and nipped at the youth’s lips. 

“I’ve denied you for too long?” Jose chuckled when he finally managed to pry his lips away. 

Broque simply nodded while tearing at Jose’s hoes. 

“Slow down.” Jose ordered, hands gripping Broque’s wrists. 

He guided Broque’s hands to his thighs. 

“I want you.” He stated as his hands started rubbing and squeezing Jose’s thighs. 

The youth couldn’t help but moan as he bit his bottom lip and nodded. His hands moved to unlace his doublet. Broque watched him, waiting for Jose’s next direction. After shrugging the top down his arms Broque pulled on the cuffs till Jose was free then stood. Blue eyes stare down at a black crown, but no matter how much he wills it Jose never looks up. 

**In fact……**

“Why won’t you look at me?” 

“What you mean. I look at you all the time.” 

As he spoke Jose never once lifted his head to look at Broque, too busy working the laces that connected his tunic to his hoes. A rough hand pressed against his cheek but Jose grabbed the wrist before any pressure could be applied. 

“Help me.” Jose ordered while forcing Broque’s hand to the bottom of his shirt. 

**God h** **e's so strong.**

When the fabric brushed his hand Broque couldn’t stop himself from fisting it. Jose lifted his arms allowing Broque to pull it over his head. 

“Christ you’re beautiful.” Broque muttered, eyes focused on Jose’s body. 

“It feels like forever since I’ve last seen you.” 

Coarse hands fell on soft and warm flesh. Long fingers pressed down into hard muscles before moving up to light brown nipples. He flicked his thumbs up and down till they hardened. Broque found it impossible not to take the bud into his mouth. Jose moaned, hands running through blonde waves, as he reveled in the feel of Broque’s tongue rolling around his nipple. 

Broque’s eyes opened and for a moment they met Jose’s, but the youth immediately closed his eyes and tipped his head back. 

_Broque’s_ _body was pale, eyes glazed over and void, as a thick crimson waterfall spilled from his throat creating a pool at_ _Joses_ _feet._

His eyes snapped open as he pushed Broque away. 

“You promised.” 

“My apologies, Maître.....You’re just so beautiful and it’s been so long......” 

“Get under the blankets.” 

Nodding Broque slid under a thick black quilt, holding the side up for Jose. 

“Go to bed.” He said before turning his back to the man and leaving the room. 

Broque watched as the door closed behind Jose, body deflating as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. 

**The tide is receding.....he’s pulling away.....**

On the other side of the door Jose sat against the weathered wood, knees pressed tight against his chest and eyes shut tight. His heart was racing and his breath labored, every muscle strained under his skin as his body quivered. 

_The blood, so much blood._

He couldn’t look at his hands, they were stained....no dripping with the blood of another..... 

_Broque's_ _blood, Santana’s blood....my mom..._

The door opened but Jose’s body didn’t move. Blue eyes fell on the younger boy and for the first time since they met their difference in age struck Broque. Jose was no child but he was just barely a man. Broque reached out and placed a hand on Jose’s bowed head. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jose simply nodded. 

“Come to bed, please.....I have a hard time sleeping without you.” 

“Lie.” 

Broque was caught off guard by Jose’s assertion. 

“I watch you; you sleep fine....don’t even know I'm there.” 

A smirk tugged at the older man’s lips but he pushed it away. 

“It takes longer for me to sleep without you.” 

Jose scoffed but still didn’t move causing Broque to sigh. Crouching down he picked Jose, which was more of a struggle than it should have been. 

“Stop it, you gunna get hurt again.” Jose hissed, finally moving to push Broque away. 

“Then stand up and come to bed with me.” 

Jose stood, head still bowed as he sighed, “I just need to be alone for a little while.” 

For the first time since they met Broque pushed his attraction to the boy away and looked at him objectively. There was something wrong, a drastic difference from the cocksure assassin with a wicked tongue and a guarded demeanor. 

**He** **lookes** **so......tired and broken.**

“When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” 

“Nepal.” 

“That was so long ago, Maître. Please, sleep with me tonight. Your father isn’t expecting us till next week, so there is plenty of time for you to rest.” 

Jose nodded, knowing that Broque wouldn't rest until they were in bed together. He trudged past Broque and made his way to the bed stripping off his pants. As he crawled into bed Broque closed the door then made his way to the bed. Once he got in the bed he moved to cuddle up to Jose. 

“The fuck you doin, get on yo back for you hurt yourself!” 

The outburst made Broque flinch but he still managed to wrap his arm around Jose, to make sure they were skin to skin, while still laying on his back. Jose couldn’t keep the walls up any longer, tentatively lacing their fingers together and gripping tight. 

Completely cloaked in darkness and silence the two waited for sleep to come a sort of peace came over both. In that singular moment the realized one thing…… 

**_I can’t let him go._ **


	2. Day 01-Peace

The bright rays of the  sunlight  assaulted Broque’s eyes, slowly forcing him awake. Crystal blues lazily scan the room before falling on a mess of black hair peeking out from under the black blanket. A smile spread across his lips as he tightened his hold on the man nestled into his side.

Shifting so that he was on his side, Broque wrapped Jose up in his arms and pulled him impossibly closer. He pressed his lips to the younger man’s forehead causing Jose to groan and nestle closer to the blonde. Closing his eyes once more he revealed in the moment, the feel of skin on skin. Broque couldn’t help but kiss Jose again.

** He’s so perfect ** **..... ** ** so beautiful and all mine. **

Broque gave Jose a light squeeze before burring his face in the youth's neck and closing his eyes. 


End file.
